


Delicious.

by barcodedDNA



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humanstuck, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barcodedDNA/pseuds/barcodedDNA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It did not take long for Gamzee to sink to his knees. He was grinning that Cheshire grin, the one he wears when he knows what he was getting into. He glanced up from between Karkat’s thighs, noting the deep red that bloomed into snow white cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an AU!Humanstuck Roleplay between myself and my partner where Gamzee and Karkat work together and they eventually go out. There’s a slight age difference, Gamzee’s tattooed, pierced and terribly skinny, and Karkat has albinism because holy shit do I love that headcannon.
> 
> Touched up and edited. You can, however, find the original on my tumblr. Just follow this link!: http://barcodeddna.tumblr.com/post/34802117080/gamzees-good-at-head

It did not take long for Gamzee to sink to his knees. He was grinning that Cheshire grin, the one he wears when he knows what he was getting into. He glanced up from between Karkat’s thighs, noting the deep red that bloomed into snow white cheeks. Karkat was biting his lip now, trying to keep from squirming. Gamzee knew damn well what Karkat would be saying right now if he could.

Actually, he could not be saying anything. He would probably just grip the end of the shitty couch they picked up off the side of the road and bite a knuckle of the other hand. Ugh, that always drove Gamzee mad.

With a tug of the zipper, Gamzee had Karkat in his mouth faster than the albino could compute. He noted how hot, heavy, thick Karkat was in his mouth and groaned to himself.

He pulled back, leaving the head in his mouth. He looked up at his companion, smiling around the throbbing head. He watched Karkat’s eyes sliding closed and his lips puckering into a moaning ‘o.’

Gamzee released Karkat’s cock, “You really want me to suck you off, huh, bro?” He lapped at Karkat’s head, flicking his tongue bar against the bottom edge of the tip. He heard nothing from the pale boy. “Kat got your tongue, Karkat?” He dodged a half-hearted swat, “Dun worry, I’mma take care of you.”

He started at the based and dragged his tongue dreadfully slow up to the tip. He felt Karkat shudder, saw his knuckles buldge under his pigmentless skin. Gamzee held the head gently in his mouth, sucked once, then slid down. He pulled back then back down, bobbing his head slowly.

Karkat squirmed below him, moving his hips with small, unconscious hip snaps. There was one that filled Gamzee’s mouth a little too fast for him to react. Hearing Gamzee gag, he pulled the taller boy off of him, “Aw shit, sorrysorrysorry!” 

Gamzee grinned, “Naw, it’s cool.” He was on Karkat again, pinning his hips to the threadbare couch.

He bobbed his head quickly, this time. He moved and stroked; his hand following his lips. He echoed Karkat’s moans with his own low, wonderful humming. It was about the third hum where he found a hand gripping his hair. The moans, cursing above him became muffled instantly. Intrigued, Gamzee cast his gaze upwards.

The sight of Karkat, flushed, shaking and moaning behind his head was enough to get Gamzee throb in his pants  
.  
He pulled back, dragging teeth gently as he went. Karkat’s body bucked once. A long desperate moan escaped him, “Fuuuuuuck Gamzee.” 

Gamzee grinned up at him, licking his lips.

“Yeah, bro? You need something?”

“Don’t fucking stop.”

“Can’t hear ya.”

“Gamzeeee..”

“Hmmm?”

“Close…”

“A’ight, and?”

“Please..?” The humiliation.

Instantly, Gamzee attacked Karkat’s head again, stroking the base rapidly. His tongue piercing beat against the slit, and his mouth hung open. He watched Karkat squirming, panting, and avoiding Gamzee’s gaze. He felt Karkat go rigid, heard his voice choke and tasted the salty white which spilt against his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.


End file.
